Hetalia: The Game Of Success
by K.Hetalia
Summary: A revised version of my crossover, PokeTalia. When a certain blonde proposes a game to all Academy W students, it kinda brought success to all. What is the Game Of Success? Send all your dares/questions through PMs or Reviews!
1. Introduction

"Testing, testing...Is this bloody thing working?"

A blonde, with extremely long hair, tied up on the side; a high side ponytail, blue sapphire eyes, wore a gray off shoulder shirt, yellow skirt, and somewhat school shoes.

She held the mic firmly, and kept saying, "Testing, testing..."

She was in the school's auditorium; Academy W.

Or as she calls it, World Academy W, or just simply World Academy.

"BLOODY HELL YES!"

One blonde; a messy haired blonde to be precise, yelled loudly.

"Ah great, bro. Thanks a lot, Iggybrows-"

"Don't call me that!"

She giggled.

"Anyways, let's begin. We shall start with-"

"Is there pasta?"

Asked the brown haired boy, with an unusual curl sticking out on the right side of his head, raising his hand.

"Ah...Maybe!"

"Siiiiiiii~!"

She stared for a while, opened her mouth to say something, till 'Iggybrows' said,

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?!"

She glared at him, causing him to shiver and shudder, which the author thinks is pretty the same.

"I. Already. Told. You. Why."

He sat down back in his seat, still shivering.

"So! We're going to play a little game!"

There were murmurs being heard, for it being a big auditorium.

She stood there, smiling- or should the author say, _grinning _at her 'plan'.

"Vhat game?!"

The Prussian, or the albino, with crimson red eyes asked loudly.

"Oh that's a secret. In Japanese, you'd say, Hi-mi-tsu~"

She placed a finger to her mouth, one eye closed, and said cutely, "Sore wa, Hi-mi-tsu (とらすいてち,国ホモに他とな)~"

A certain black haired Japanese boy, blushed at the voice of the British female, speaking in his own native language.

"Come on, lass! Why won't ye tell so?"

A Scottish boy asked with auburn hair.

"Bro, it's a secret."

She said annoyed by hearing the same question. AGAIN.

She sighed, and looked back at them, waiting for a little while.

...

...

...

...

..."ALRIGHT I'M GETTING F***ING BORED!"

Shouted another Italian, this time with darker brown hair, and a curl sticking out this time on the left side of his head, or _hair_.

"Alright alright! I just need some more other people! Wait wait wait!"

With that she left, behind the stage.

...

...

"And I'm out of people. Just great. Where did Cre-chan go? And Jashin-chan? Bummer."

She sighed, scratching her head in annoyance.

"Are ye ready?!"

"YEAH!/YUSH!/UN!/YESSSSSSSSS~!"

"Then let's go!"

Murmuring the incantation, and finally said, "To the World Stage!"

...

_Let's begin, da?_

_All of you must listen _((Or read))_ to me, this will be necessary for the upcoming game._

_This is what I call, the Game Of Success, or in short, GOS._

_So, what is, the Game Of Success ye say?_

_Hehe!_

_Rules first, then game later!_

_Rule 1:_

_First of all, swearing IS allowed so lucky Romano~ _

_Rule 2:_

_No denial when it comes to the dares. There will be two, or just one, dare/s, so choose what you would want~_

_Rule 3:_

_Leaving the game, not subject to the dare, will result in a permanent disqualification, or a permanent 'ban'._

_Rule 4:_

_Yaoi, and Yuri will be allowed now~_

_Rule 5:_

_Anything else, ask!_

Now to you, readers!

This is the Game Of Success, as I call it!

The Game Of Success, well, I'm not plainly sure if this is famous.

That's why, I'm 'implanting' this game, to this world.

So, what about 'your' rules?

Rule 1:

Swearing WILL be allowed in comments/reviews

Rule 2:

Give only dares, if questions are given, I will change it to a dare

Rule 3:

If you would want to join as a host, like me, Cre-chan, and Jashin-chan ((Who I hope will accept to join)), please review with your survey form filled in:

**Name/Nickname:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Attitude/Personality:**

**Siblings ((Only if its an APH OC, or if present in APH)):**

**Anything else?:**

Rule 4:

Yaoi, Yuri, Canon ARE Allowed! Shippings too!

Rule 5:

Anything else? Ask!

So, this is what I call...

...

...

_"This is a Game called the Game Of Success. In other simpler words, it is commonly known as,_

_"Dare Or Dare."_


	2. Day 1

**Wassup? After reading AFiction's story, Debate, I decided to re-use the chat format, eh, script like. We're friends, the only problem is, she doesn't really talk to me. In fact, I found out, our names, is so alike! A is her...And K is my...:D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR ALICE! THE BLONDE GIRL!**

* * *

**KHetalia: Wassupy?**

**LawFiction: Hey! Wait, how did you-**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Don't worry, Prussia! I don't know either!**

**Italy: Ve?**

**Finland: Eh?**

**Prussia: ...VHAT?**

**KHetalia: Ah, have I forgotten to mention, these are my friends. Role-playing as some of you guys.**

**LawFiction: I'M A POTATO!**

**KHetalia: Yes, yes you are. *nods head and crosses arms***

**J.S.H.N Girl: PASTAAAAAA~!**

**KHetalia: Let's begin. Ah wait, where's Crecelia?**

**Crecelia: Cre! Crecreceli!**

**KHetalia: Oh hi. You're still a Pokemon, eh? How OP (Out of Place). **

**Crecelia: *Angered* CRECRE LIA CE!**

**KHetalia: Well geez sorry! *scoots***

**Russia: You forgot about us, da?**

**KHetalia: Gomen!**

**LawFiction: Why am I here? **

**KHetalia: Because of Skype!**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Really?!**

**Crecelia: CRE?!**

**LawFiction: True true...*places finger on chin***

**KHetalia: Anyways! Time to begin the,**

**GAME OF SUCCESS!**

**KHetalia: America, no eating of hamburgers for the day! No, the week!**

**J.S.H.N Girl: NO THE MONTH!**

**LawFiction: NO THE YEAAAAAR! IN 5 THOUSAND YEAAAAAAAAAAARS!**

**America: What?! Nooooooo!**

**Crecelia: Cre cre lia...**

**KHetalia: Next! Russia, replace vodka with water instead!**

**China: See! I told you vodka isn't water, aru!**

**Russia: Yes it is! *pouts* **

**China: Aiyaa...**

**KHetalia: ****_Ai yaa yaa~_**

**China: Don't sing *stern***

**KHetalia: Hmph. LawFiction?**

**LawFiction: Hmm...*two fingers on each side of head, and thinks, HARD* Eeeeeeeee...Nope. Got nothin'. Jashin-chan?**

**J.S.H.N Girl: None yet.**

**KHetalia: Cre?**

**Crecelia: Cre...**

**KHetalia: So I only have? Alright, tomorrow?**

**J-chan, Cre, and Law: Yup!/Cre!**

**KHetalia: So, Russia...no vodka. Or else, so pipes. Or no sunflowers. Your choice.**

**Russia: *dark aura***

**Everyone else besides KHetalia: Uh...Oh...**

**Crecelia: Cre cre?**

**KHetalia: ...Shiz. *runs away***

**Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL *chases KHetalia***

**LawFiction: Eh...**

**J.S.H.N Girl: This WAS short.**

**Crecelia: Cre...**

**WHAM! **

**SLAP!**

**BOOM!**

**PANG ((If that makes sense xD))**

**KHetalia: Alright! Russ-kun! No dare! No no no no no! NYET!**

**Russia: Ah. You're speaking in my language. I won't get a pipe, da? *drops pipe***

**KHetalia: That worked. Alright. Next up! Italy! Go with anyone from the Allied Forces to go to the haunted house just nearby!**

**Italy: VE?!**

**KHetalia: You've got 10 seconds!**

**10**

**Italy: Veeeeee- **

**9**

**Italy: Big brother France!**

**8**

**France: E'? Oui?**

**7**

**Italy: Come-a with me! *pulls France***

**6**

**France: Vhere are jou taking moi?!**

**5**

**Italy: To a mansion! Let's-a go!**

**4**

**France: QUOI?!**

**3**

**Italy: Veeeeeee! *runs with France to the house***

**KHetalia: NO FLASHLIGHT!**

**France: VHAT?!**

**KHetalia: ...Tee...hee...*smirks***

**England: Rule no.01, never trust that smirk- Wait wait wait...bloody hell...Where's Alice?**

**KHetalia: I'M Alice. It's just that I like this form better.**

**England: Eh? Is that so? Then why are you cutting classes-**

**KHetalia: You are too. *smirks again***

**England: Eh. *shrugs***

**KHetalia: *looks around* Where's Jashin-chan?**

**LawFiction: She went with Italy and France. **

**KHetalia: QUOI?! Dammit, French...**

**LawFiction: It's like you saying, 'ohonhonhonhon'-**

**KHetalia: Do ****NOT**** repeat that laugh. It. Is. Not. Mine.**

**LawFiction: Eh...**

**KHetalia: Besides, I realized Iggy, there AREN'T any classes today. Hah. Boomslap.**

**England: More like-**

**South Korea: BOO-**

**LawFiction: *slap***

**South Korea: What the hell, da-ze?!**

**LawFiction: K does NOT accept anything said by you. Period.**

**KHetalia: Very well! England, have...Anyways, eat your own cookin'.**

**Everyone else: Ooooooooh~!**

**England: I don't see why not. *eats ONE scone***

**...**

**...**

**...**

[[About an hour later]]

**KHetalia: You can push through! Puuuuuush~!**

**England: THAT'S SOUNDS PERVERTED YOU BLOODY IDIOT! *vomits***

**KHetalia: NOOOOOO~ *whines***

**England: B-But my cooking-**

**KHetalia: Don't worry. At least you didn't burn the World Stage's kitchen. Not like what our friend did.**

**England: ...Ouch.**

**KHetalia: I did not offend you. If so, then no offense.**

**England: None taken. *wipes mouth***

**LawFiction: When are they coming back?**

**Crecelia: Cre cre celia!**

**KHetalia: Sorry. Forgot 'bout ya. It's just that you're a Pokemon and all...**

**Crecelia: *pouts* Cre cre, cre lia ce, cecre, lia?**

**KHetalia: 'China, can you hug the fattest panda bear with fats tough as an anvil?'**

**China: Very well, aru. **

**LawFiction: *brings the fattest panda bear***

**China: *hugs it as if there's no tomorrow, and amazingly, nothing happens***

**KHetalia: A-Are you sure that's-**

**LawFiction: It was pretty heavy. And I kept poking it, it was hard.**

**China: This isn't even hard, aru! *keeps hugging***

**KHetalia: ...Oh yeah, he's old-**

**China: I AM NOT OLD ARU!**

**KHetalia: Oh yeah? You're 4 thousand. You're like, 3 thousand years older than me.**

**China: Aiyaa...**

**KHetalia: ****_Ai yaa yaa-_**

**China: Stop singing aru!**

**LawFiction: Hey, when will Italy and France and Jashin-chan come back?**

**KHetalia: By tomorrow.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**KHetalia: You guys tired yet?**

**Everyone: Yeaaaaaaahhhh...**

**KHetalia: Then tomorrow, WE are coming back!**

**Everyone besides LawFiction: Whaaaaaaat?**

**KHetalia: Hey Law, you think...**

**LawFiction: *nods***

**KHetalia: Alright, **

**GET TO BED!**

**_Eyaa~_**

**_Wassup?_**

**_It's long, or short?_**

**_Sorry, Cre-chan that you didn't appear that much, my bad. It's just that you're a Pokemon, not like us humans. I'd also like to say thank you to AFiction for making Debate, thus giving me inspiration to continue this, unlike PokeTalia. Anyways, hosts? No more. Well, maybe yes. The only consequence is, to be not noticed like Canadia (Canada: I-It's Canada...!). Dares, questions? Since this is going to be quite similar to AFiction's, I might as well have one topic per day, then that's going to be part of the dares, meaning, all dares must be related to the day's topic. _**

**_Tomorrow (In the story)'s topic is:_**

**_Gaming_**

**_They must do dares related to gaming. Like America being dared to play TF2 for a day, 24 hours straight, no bathroom break (America: WHAT?!). Alright? Somethin' like that, 'kay?_**

**_Now, I will be waiting, under the rain *sarcasm*._**

**_No wait, I am at home, waiting for my iMac and then..._**

**_It's raining like hell._**

**_Bye~!_**

**_-Khetalia_**


	3. Day 2: Gaming

**Alright, this is KHetalia speaking! Eh, I know it's supposed to be , but I kinda wanna use KHetalia better! Anyways, got another host up and going! Ahh...I dunno know. Dares, hosts, tell me! Vamos, España~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Alice who won't be showing up anymore...?**

* * *

_Day's Topic:_

_Gaming_

* * *

**KHetalia: Wassssssssuuuuuuup?!**

**LawFiction: OUUUUUUCH!**

**J.S.H.N Girl: That was fun! Italy, let's do that again!**

**Italy: V-Ve?!**

**France: Ohonhonhonhon~ **

**KHetalia: Francis, I know you're scared.**

**France: ...Fuu.**

**Crecelia: Cre cre~**

**KHetalia: Oh! That reminds me! Come on in, Ensalia!**

**Ensalia: Ciao~**

**KHetalia: Guys, you do know her, right?**

**Italy: Of-a course! She's my-a sorella!**

**((Well, the admin wanted that, so that it is!))**

**KHetalia: Well, shall we begin?**

**LawFiction: The Game Of Success, begins!**

**Everyone: YEAH! TO SUCCESS!**

**Crecelia: Cre cre, cre liace, ce!**

**Ensalia: That's exactly what I was about to say! America, play HetaOni and kill yourself!**

**America: WHY ME?!**

**LawFiction: Hey, let me add! Non stop! Do a combo streak of 60 deaths!**

**America: W-**

**LawFiction: Hold it! *points***

**J.S.H.N Girl, KHetalia, and Ensalia: Take that!**

**Prussia: I OBJECT! OBJECTION! *points***

**KHetalia: Wait wait wait-**

**Prussia: Hold it! **

**LawFiction: Objection! You are NOT a lawyer!**

**Prussia: Neizher are you! Vhy America?! Vhy not me, zhe awesome one?!**

**KHetalia: Ask Ensalia.**

**Ensalia: You're too dumb.**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Yeah! Take that!**

**Prussia: Fuu!**

**KHetalia: *pushes America to a dark room with a PC while HetaOni keeps playing and cameras***

**Ensalia: I have another!**

**Everyone: *listens***

**Ensalia: Sweden, since you're Swedish, you must know the awesome PewDiePie. Go ahead an BE HIM!**

**Sweden: Nej.**

**KHetalia: OBJECTION! Remember, no denial in dares! You just broke the rule! Woooooooooah! (Regular Show reference)**

**Sweden: ...**

**Ensalia: Or just admit your love for Finny-**

**KHetalia: Don't call him Finny, that's one of my aliases.**

**Ensalia: Then admit your love for Finland, and make sure he responds~**

**Sweden: *ahem***

**My name, is**

**PEEEEWWWWDIIEEEEEPIEEEEEEE!**

**Finland: O...O**

**Sweden: ...H'ppy?**

**Ensalia: VERY *smirk* Germany! Play Robo-Vac! Now! *pushes him with America***

**[Camera:**

**America: Woah, dude, when did you get here?**

**Germany: Ensalia. Her stupid dare dared me to play zhis game called Robo-Vac.**

**America: That's a simulation! Well, there's another computer there. Go ahead and play. I just have 45 more deaths to go...**

**]**

**Ensalia: Next up! Japan, play this Pokemon game I am making, Team Force Update! To another room! *drags him away***

**Japan: M-Matte-**

**KHetalia: My turn! Prussia and Prussia-**

**Prussia: Vhy two?**

**KHetalia: Because the other Prussia is LawFiction.**

**Prussia: Ah...**

**KHetalia: So you and her will be having...**

**AN ALL OUT ACE ATTORNEY BASED LAWYER THINGY AND BLAH!**

**LawFiction: So we're going to be like in a court? SWEEEEET!**

**Prussia: I-I don't know HOW to be like a lawyer!**

**LawFiction: And you wouldn't say AWESOME during the debate and until tomorrow!**

**Prussia: VHAT?! I'M TOO-**

**KHetalia and J.S.H.N Girl: OBJECTION! BREAKING THE RULES!**

**Crecelia: CRE CRECELIA!**

**Prussia: Fine!**

**LawFiction: Alright!**

**KHetalia: When do you want to start, tomorrow, or today?**

**LawFiction: Eh, any day is fine with me!**

**Prussia: Same here.**

**KHetalia: Alrighty-do! Prussia, play Can Your Pet? please?!**

**Prussia: Alright!**

**KHetalia: *drags to another room***

**[Prussia's room:**

**OH? **

**Looky! A bird!**

**Like mein a-**

**E-Eh...**

**Gilbird. You are Gilbird.**

**...**

**Awww...You look cute!**

**...**

**Oh yes!**

**Zhe bike!**

**(KHetalia: Oh, here it comes!)**

***clicks***

**(KHetalia: HEEEEEREEEE IT COMEEEEEESSSS!)**

**VHAT?! VHAT ZHE HELL?! Scheiße!  
**

**Mein poor...poor Gilbird...*cries*]**

**KHetalia: That worked! Alright, get ready for tomorrow's Debate with LawFiction and Prussia!**

**Everyone: See you soon!**

* * *

**_Alrighty-do!_**

**_Sorry again to Cre-chan, since you're a Pokemon Dx_**

**_Ensalia makes her debut here!_**

**_Lot's of Ace Attorney references here! I'm growing a liking to it!_**

**_Send all your dares, hosts forms, through PM or review!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Ja ne~_**

**_-KHetalia_**


	4. Day 3: Debate

**Alright! The day's here! This is the debate day, so all other dares will be categorized into different ones, for each topic respectively. Sorry, I actually thought of making a debate, but not like AFiction's. Debates are whenever I want to, or when someone says so. Also, so, tomorrow's topic? Hmm...Food.**

**Today's Debate topic?**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, AT ALL!**

* * *

_Day's Topic:_

_Debates_

_Debate's Topic:_

_Who's Awesomer?_

_Prussia or LawFiction?_

* * *

**KHetalia: Eyyyyyy!**

**LawFiction: I'M UP AND GOING FOR TODAY'S DEBATE!**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Same here!**

**Crecelia: Cre cre~!**

**Ensalia: Ciao!**

**Prussia: VHAT'S VIZH ZHE GAME YOU TOLD ME TO PLAY?!**

**KHetalia: Oh man, you were so priceless without a price! XDDDDD**

**Prussia: SHUT UP!**

**England: Can we get on with the debate?**

**KHetalia: Certainly, hehe. Jashin-chan, if you'd please.**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Alright! The topic is...**

**WHO'S AWESOMER, PRUSSIA OR LAWFICTION?!**

**KHetalia: Questions?**

**Prussia: Vait...I zhought-**

**KHetalia: Well, you can't say, "Awesome" but you can say, "Awesomer".**

**LawFiction: SOOOOO EXCITED!**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Shut up! ((Bipolar))**

**KHetalia: So...Who's the defendant? Ensalia?**

**Ensalia: *nods* The defendant is LawFiction and her defender is KHetalia!**

**Crecelia: Cre cre?**

**KHetalia: The remaining people are the audience? Or whatever, court. The judge is...?**

**J.S.H.N Girl: CAN I BE THE PROSECUTOR?!**

**KHetalia: Wait a minute! This is more like a...crime scene.**

**Everyone: WHAAAAAT?!**

**Ensalia & England: I'll agree on that. Woah...**

**KHetalia: That means...Prussia made the crime!**

**Prussia: LET'S JUST DO A DEBATE!**

**KHetalia: I GOT IT!**

**Everyone: Whaaaaat?**

**KHetalia: The defender must defend the defendant of being awesome, while the prosecutor defends the witness of being awesome! Only they can give out the speech, unless, that is, the defendant or witness is called to stage. The judge will decide who's going to talk or not-**

**[[Insert strong rain here]]**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Oh sh**! It's fu**ing raining! The sh**ty rain is fu**ing back! ((Bipolar...))**

**KHetalia: Let's go in the courtroom.**

**...**

* * *

_September 23, 7:31 AM_

_World Stage_

_Waiting Lobby_

* * *

**KHetalia: As I was saying, the judge will decide who's going to talk or not. Then, once either the defender or the prosecutor shows enough evidence of their client (defendant and witness) being awesomer, the judge will declare the awesomer one, 'NOT GUILTY'.**

**Ensalia: So...How long is it anyways?**

**KHetalia: Firstly, our judge is...err...**

**Crecelia: Cre liace?**

**KHetalia: Eeeeehh...**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Don't...tell me...you don't have a fu**ing...judge...**

**KHetalia: Cuz we don't...**

**J.S.H.N Girl: YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH**! HOW CAN YOU FU**ING FORGET ABOUT THE BIT**Y SH**TY JUDGE?!**

**Everyone else: *creeped out***

**Crecelia: Cre cre, li, ce cre creci?**

**KHetalia: Non, you can't speak english. Unless...**

**England: You make a translator.**

**KHetalia: Thank you, for finishing my sentence. But I can't.**

**England: No problem, love.**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Hey, why do you call her love? YOU PIECE OF SH**!**

**England: Is she...**

**KHetalia: Is and will be. Forever. We need a judge.**

**Japan: *raises hand***

**KHetalia: The new judge! Alright, defendant, LawFiction, defender, me, witness, Prussia, prosecutor, J.S.H.N Girl. No swearing please.**

* * *

_September 23, 8:15 AM_

_World Stage_

_Courtroom no.1_

_Debate's Topic:_

_Who's Awesomer?_

_Defendant: LawFiction_

_Defender: KHetalia_

_Prosecutor: J.S.H.N Girl_

_Witness: Prussia_

_Judge: Japan_

* * *

**Japan: Arright. Defender, state your name, and occupation. Age wirr not count because I know you won't terr.**

**KHetalia: Name! K! Occupation! Student, writer!**

**Japan: Very werr. Prosecutor, state your name, and occupation.**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Jashin-chan/J-chan! Also known as Hannah! ((Stated in her story)) Occupation! Student, artist, writer!**

**Japan: Defendant.**

**LawFiction: I am a potatooooo! No, I'm LawFiction! Student, writer!**

**Japan: Witness.**

**Prussia: Prussia! A Nation!**

**Japan: Very werr. Prosecutor, you may begin.**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Alright! One main reason to why Prussia is awesome, is because he's got the awesome 5 meters-**

**KHetalia: HOLD IT!**

**Japan: ?**

**KHetalia: Where's proof that he has 5 'meters'?**

**Japan: Carring witness to stage.**

**Prussia: Vhat?!**

**Japan: Prease show your 5 meters. Proof of you being...awesomer.**

**Prussia: V-Vhy of course! But you don't vant me to show mein a- err...mein d**k!**

**Japan: *blushes* V-Very werr. Defender?**

**KHetalia: Very well! LawFiction is awesome since she's a potato!**

**Japan: Very werr. Carring defendant to stage.**

**LawFiction: I'M A POTATOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Japan: One point to the defense.**

**J.S.H.N Girl & Prussia: WHAT/VHAT?!**

**J.S.H.N Girl: OBJECTION!**

**Japan: Why is that?**

**J.S.H.N Girl: LawFiction probably just said it when KHetalia just said so! Meaning, LawFiction is just mimicking KHetalia-**

**KHetalia: OBJECTION! *slams fists on desk* THAT IS HER LINE! A FAMOUS TAGLINE!**

**LawFiction: Yeah! I'M A POTATOOOOOOOO!**

**J.S.H.N Girl: Well, can't argue with that...PRUSSIA IS AWESOME SINCE HE HAS GILBIRD!**

**Japan: Hm?**

**Prussia: See? Here mein Gilbird! *shows Gilbird*  
**

**Gilbird: Piyo piyo!**

**Japan: Very werr...**

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
